As Simple As That
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry and Draco become Professors, and after getting to know each other, Harry needs to make a simple confession. But sometimes it isn't as simple as it seems.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1532

Title: As Simple As That

Note: AU! Harry and Draco are professors, with an established friendly relationship.

Warnings: Suggestive content

Beta: Aya

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 9: Survival Studies: Types of Snares: Task #1 - Squirrel Noose: Write about a task that's considered simple.

Yearly:

Prompt 237 [Dialogue] "Dear Merlin, just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider."

* * *

It was meant to be simple; it wasn't like he didn't want to tell Draco the truth, the truth about how he had felt all this time. It was Ron's wish that he go on to confess his feelings because Ron believed the fact that the two of them were both working as professors was one of the reasons Harry had become so bitter. Harry had lost a lot of himself, he focused on working in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, immersing himself in books and forgetting to live.

Ron had decided to become an Auror, and he knew he was always welcome visiting the castle. Headmistress McGonagall was always pleased to see those that helped save the students and most of the castle itself. After the war, it came out that Draco had also become a spy, just like Snape, and although it appeared to them like he was going to join his family, he had been on the side of the light all this time. When Harry heard that his nemesis had gone against his own family to do the right thing, he struggled with the guilt of knowing how hard he was on him.

It was in the Astronomy tower that he found the Potions Professor. Draco was sitting by the window, looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. Harry was curious; he would have suspected him to be looking up, not down.

"Why are you looking down?" Harry asked.

Draco turned around curiously. "What does it matter?"

"Because, well, I suppose I am just curious. May I sit down?" Harry asked instead.

"It's a free tower," Draco muttered. He sounded annoyed, like he was deep in thought when Harry had interrupted his free time.

"Lucky professors don't get curfews, huh?" Harry said.

There was a puzzled expression on Draco's face at this remark.

"I suppose," Draco replied.

"Well, I am not sure about you, but I have been struggling to sleep through the night ever since... " he trailed off. Not sure how much he wanted to say.

"Shhhhh," Draco said suddenly, as a soft laugh was heard on the grounds below. The noise from the tower created an echo, so it could be used to hear what those outside where saying if they were in the right position. Harry finally figured it out, Draco was checking up on some students that were out of bed. Harry didn't bother asking him how he knew about it.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Dear Merlin, just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider."

"Quietly, Mel," the boy said. Harry could make out two figures below, and they were close together. From the postures it was clear the two were intimate. The men listened for a while.

"I need to go get them before they go into the woods; they couldn't make it _simple_, could they?" Draco muttered, getting to his feet. Harry didn't respond, but followed Draco downstairs to the doors. He was intent on confessing his feelings tonight, and then hopefully he could move on with his life.

* * *

Once the two of them reached the students, Harry started to worry they might catch them in a state of undress. Harry didn't know why they were outside, Harry blushed to himself, thinking of getting caught naked outdoors. Then a thought came to him unasked, if he was naked with Malfoy outdoors. The thought made him blush, and he was glad for the full moon lighting.

Draco didn't seem to be paying him any regard, and Harry wondered why he hadn't been told to bugger off. The reason became clear when Draco muttered "_Lumos_," and Harry spotted that it was a Gryffindor and Slytherin student, vigorously making out right by the edge of the forest. They were both still dressed, but the two had hands all over each other underneath their robes.

The students jumped apart when they heard the noise; of course they recognized Draco's voice. He had a way of making students listen without ever shouting. Something about his voice just seemed to intimidate the students, and Harry couldn't say he blamed them.

"50 points from both of you, and detention," Draco said, Harry could see how pink the girls cheeks were from getting caught, but the Gryffindor boy didn't seem like he cared much. He was grinning cheekily at the professors. Harry realised who the boy was.

"To bed, both of you," he barked out, and that sent both of them running for the doors of the castle.

"Thanks Potter," Draco said suddenly. "I wasn't sure who it was, I just overheard the girl gossiping during class, if I had known, I would have come to you."

The boy was called Toby, and he saw Harry as a hero, he had become an orphan during the war, and was well on his way to following either Harry or Voldemort's footsteps. Harry paid special attention to the child, knowing that he needed it.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He admires you," Draco said. "Everyone knows that."

Harry didn't know what to say, suddenly, underneath the pale moonlight, he wanted to lean over and kiss Draco. To do exactly what those two randy students had been doing.

"Are you blushing, Potter?" Draco asked suddenly. Harry couldn't help it.

"I admire you, you know," Harry said instead. "All this time, not being able to tell the truth, being considered evil and pompous."

"Hey, easy on the compliments," Draco shot. It was clear he wasn't expecting the conversation to take this turn.

"You're blushing now as well," Harry said with a grin. "You're so adorable."

"I hate you," Draco said, lacking the usual venom.

"What did you say?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I hate you, Potter," he repeated, it was clear he wasn't sure where Harry was going with this.

"What's the opposite of I hate you?" Harry continued. Draco shot him a weird look.

"I love you?" Draco said.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

* * *

The silence stretched over the grounds. Harry heard the noise of a cricket in the distance. _Chirp, chirp chirp…_ went the small cricket.

"You are messing with me," Draco said eventually, after what seemed like hours, but were probably only minutes of them standing beneath the moonlight.

"I'm not," Harry said, finding his conviction.

"Why?" Draco asked, surprising him again. It seemed like Draco was in the habit of doing that tonight.

"You couldn't just make this simple, could you?" Harry muttered softly.

"Well, it's pretty hard to believe," Draco replied.

"I'm not lying," Harry said, stepping closer to the blond. He couldn't help but lift his hand to run his finger over Draco's cheek.

"I didn't say that, I was asking why. I am no special prize, I have no status, everyone thinks I am scum," Draco insisted.

"Where is the fire I used to see?" Harry asked.

"The fire was put out a low time ago," Draco whispered.

"Then let me help you light it up again," Harry moved even closer, he was moving in to kiss Draco, but he was giving him the time to back away if he wanted. When his lips met Draco's, Harry felt the fire he hadn't seen in a long time, in either of them. The kiss became passionate quickly, and soon they were grabbing at each other, pulling one another closer.

Soon Harry knew he needed to stop it before the two of them _did _end up in a state of undress under the moonlight. So, he stepped away, and watched Draco's hand touch his lip in awe.

"You think you can just kiss me...and…" Draco trailed off.

"And?" Harry asked, grinning. "You kissed me back."

"Then why did you," Draco seemed to be struggling with his words.

"I kissed you because I wanted to, as simple as that." Harry said.

"No, I meant, why did we stop?" Draco asked, Harry could see the blush on his cheeks and the desire in his eyes.

"I have never done this before, and I already felt like I couldn't stop," Harry admitted. He was getting braver by the fact that it was clear Draco wasn't disgusted by all this.

"You're a virgin?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Don't speak so loudly," he insisted, avoiding answering but able to tell that Draco knew.

"So it's as simple as that? You want me?" Draco said again.

"I want you," Harry said. "Very much."

"I want you too," Draco said, taking Harry by the hand and pulling him close enough so that Harry could feel Draco's breath on his cheek.

"I don't mind," Draco whispered. "I love the fact that you are going to be _all mine."_

Harry felt his heart racing so loud he was sure Draco would comment, but he didn't. Instead the two men walked inside, Draco never letting go of his hand.

"Shall we say tomorrow night, Astronomy tower?" Draco asked, and Harry noticed they had walked all the way to Harry's room already.

Harry nodded, and Draco pulled him in for another kiss. Draco's hands were in Harry's messy hair, tousling it, and then he pulled away.

"Until tomorrow, Harry," Draco said grinning wickedly, as he walked away to his own room.


End file.
